


the first defeat

by saintcedar



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, wound
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcedar/pseuds/saintcedar
Summary: someone has to save the land. that's why he will become a king





	the first defeat

Он никому ничего не обещал, не просил за ним следовать, хотя, тут не поспоришь, авторитет неуязвимого подопечного Чужого его не раз выручал в самых безнадёжных ситуациях. Он не просил за собой идти и не собирается становиться королём. Король из него будет прескверный, его высокопреосвященство знает это лучше, чем кто-либо. Но Рокэ станет королём, потому что кто-то же должен хранить Талиг. Храни его и его короля Создатель! Или Леворукий, смотря на чей вкус.

Ветер треплет рубашку, эспера тоже дёргается на груди. Что эта побрякушка может сделать и кого защитить, когда Гальтара полна Изначальных тварей? Четыре луча даже поцарапать их шкуру не успеют, так какой в них прок? Под ногами плещется бурый туман, он пытается тянуть свои щупальца, как спрут, на ровную поверхность колонны. До земли не доглядеться, так почему бы не смотреть на бушующее небо? Оно как раз располагает к размышлениям о дальнейшей судьбе, своей и не только.

– Вы необычно задумчивы, Рокэ, – Лионель становится с ним бок о бок. Не то, чтобы Рокэ удивило его присутствие. Лионель не пустился бы наутёк при виде гневной столицы, как Ричард, Лионель сможет за себя постоять и его общество приятно, в отличие от герцога Эпине, который слишком уж тревожен. Рокэ хватает своей тревоги, ему нужно успокоение, которое нельзя выразить словами. Лионель, лукаво отмечая его состояние, отгоняет все тревоги прочь.

– Я представил ещё три колонны, где-то вне поля видимости, – Рокэ медленно повернул голову и взглянул на друга, встречая заинтересованный взгляд. В полумраке и неразберихе глаза Лионеля кажутся совсем тёмными, что придаёт ему ещё большего сходства с южным Абвением, – на них стоят трое, на каждой по одному. Где-то треплет по ветру живой обрезок бархата, который вот-вот превратится в белую ласточку. Но вы тут, так что, похоже, колонны всего две.

Лионель и близко не был Повелителем Молний, он был вполне солидарен с Рокэ в вопросах власти и ответственности, однако, заставлял себя не обращать внимание на усталость. В конце концов, он любил воевать. В этом Рокэ тоже был с ним солидарен.

– Вы ранены, – взгляд чёрных глаз делается тревожным. Лионель внимательно оглядывает рану и только теперь Алва замечает дискомфорт в левом боку. Он с любопытством прижимает ладонь к пропитавшимся алым серебряным ниткам. Липкая кровь равномерно стекает по бедру и ноге и уже успела пропитать ткань. Видимо, опека Леворукого здесь настолько же полезна, как и эсперы, – вам нельзя надолго уходить в грёзы, Рокэ.

Улыбка Лионеля оказывается настоящей. И последние слова тоже. Нежелательно было засыпать за работой, тем более за столом. Какой смысл в удобстве, если им не пользоваться? Граф окликает Ричарда и просит принести вина, юноша тут же убегает, а Рокэ устало проводит по лицу ладонями, перемещаясь по обыкновению на пол к Лионелю. Ричард подносит кубки и Рокэ, вздёрнув бровь, осведомляется, почему юноша не захватил ещё один для себя. Юноша кивает и, борясь с собой и своим желанием уйти, но в то же время провести время с монсеньором, всё же наливает и себе вина. Его просят подать гитару.  


– Вы всё размышляете о Четверых, Рокэ? – Лионель сполз в полулежачее положение, устраиваясь поудобнее и почти роняя голову на плечо маршалу, и заглядывался на то, как тонкие пальцы умело перебирают струны. Рокэ, даже в присутствии потомка Эгмонта чувствовал себя совершенно спокойно. Лионель был уверен: все козни Августа разбиваются о то, что Ричард видит в этих стенах. Но этого мало, этого так мало, чтобы Человек Чести обрезал себе рога и стал смотреть по сторонам.

– Я устал, Лионель, – не отрываясь от перебора, тихо проговорил Алва, – хоть я и не приверженец старых сказок, но они здорово отвлекают от насущных дел. Особенно тех, которыми я не желаю заниматься. Ричард!

Молодой Окделл, растёкшись было по дивану, убаюканный вином и голосом Повелителя Ветров, встрепенувшись, перемещает своё тело в сидячее положение. Рокэ требовал ещё вина, сразу бутылку. И ещё запретил спать. Ричард честно старался не спать, подперев голову кулаком. Лионель всё-таки крайне ненавязчиво прислонился виском к плечу герцога, и, не встретив возражений, остался слушать пьянящие песни на так.

– Сердце… Век богов ничтожно мал. Сердце… – Алва бездумно повторяет заученные в детстве слова. Иногда и он бывает сентиментален, хотя сейчас далеко не самое лучшее для этого время. Но Ричард здесь для того, чтобы был хоть какой-нибудь резон держать себя в руках. Научить Окделла драться как Алва у него не вышло, но и выдумки про его непобедимость тоже остались лишь выдумками. Было бы прискорбно, если бы Лионель узнал, что в моменты уныния Рокэ не зовёт его только потому, что Ричарда не хочется видеть ещё больше, чем хочется видеть среднего из Савиньяков. Герцог Алва считает свою привязанность к Лионелю своим первым поражением. Вторым отказался Окделл, который, как иронично, слишком каменный, чтобы ловко управляться со шпагой.


End file.
